


because flowers don't grow where you don't walk

by sunflwrboy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eiji dealing with stuff, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, This isn't too heavy, mr loverman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwrboy/pseuds/sunflwrboy
Summary: Eiji could feel a part of his soul being torn away, but he doesn't know why. All he knows is his soul is always with Ash.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i promise it's not what it looks like, enjoy

_I’m headed straight for the floor,_

_T_ _he alcohol served its tour._

Eiji had felt it, like a screaming twist in his gut. At first, he thought it was phantom pain from a wound, he definitely had enough from his time in America. But this pain struck through his core, like his soul had been torn apart. Why had he heard Ash shouting his name in the airport? He hadn’t come, Eiji wasn’t even sure if he had expected that or not. It was Sing who had called his name, but why did it feel like Ash was shouting for him?

_And it’s headed straight for my skin,_

_Leaving me daft and dim._

“Okumura-kun, is everything okay?” Ibe was watching his with concern, even Max was looking at him perplexed. But something didn’t feel right, why did Eiji feel like he was dying all over again? This death felt internal, was it heartbreak? Ash hadn’t come to the airport, not even to say goodbye, Eiji tried to shake it off as him being sensitive. Ash had alluded to the Japanese boy feeling more then he should, maybe this is what it felt like to truly feel heartbroken. Every time he’d almost lost Ash, Eiji had felt this tearing sensation in his gut.

_I’ve got this shake in my legs,_

_Shaking the thoughts from my head._

“Max” what was Eiji going to say? Furrowing his eyebrows, Eiji looked down at his hands. The pain was persistent, everything was falling apart around him. Voices of Sing, Max, and Ibe flew around him but Eiji couldn’t pull away from the feeling inside of him. He tried to close his eyes but images of soft blonde hair and green eyes that could stun anyone who looked deeply into them. Behind those eyes was reserved for Eiji though.

_But who put these waves in the door?_

_I crack and out I pour._

“Eiji?” Max was concerned, squatting cautiously in front of Eiji’s wheelchair. Shaking his head, Eiji finally looked up at the older man. However, as soon as Eiji looked up Max almost keeled backwards. The flight was leaving any moment, but Eiji didn’t want to move. The plane felt like a formidable formality. Just like Sayonara. How Eiji wished he had never taught Ash that word, maybe he’d be here if he hadn’t.

_I’m Mr. Loverman,_

_And I miss my lover, man._

“The library Max” Eiji almost cried out, his voice rising wildly in pitch. Everyone around him had stepped back and as Eiji felt his eyes water dangerously, Max seemed to understand without the words. Eiji couldn’t explain why he knew, or if it was just out of instinct. The ending of his letter burned his brain ‘My soul is always with you’, the pain was undescribable, Eiji knew what this meant. Nodding desperately, Max almost flew out of the airport with how fast he ran, grabbing Sing by the front of his hoodie to pull the surprised boy along with him. He wanted to follow them, desperately, but Ibe pulled him back to reality.

“We need to catch our plane” Ibe looked at Eiji, his expression torn and unsure. Eiji knew his elder was right, despite Golzine and The Colonel dead, New York wasn’t safe. Eiji hoped this pain would subside.

_I’m Mr. Loverman,_

_O_ _h, and I miss my lover._

They were ushered through the gates, Ibe handing over their tickets and passports. The ticket looked the same as the one Eiji had slipped into the letter along with the words that poured directly from his heart onto the page.

“Eiji?” Ibe pulled him out of his head, Eiji turning away from the window. The plane hadn’t taken off yet, the hostess was giving the usual safety talks. Concern emulated from Ibe, who could barely open his mouth to continue what he was going to say. Eiji yearned to have Ash sat next to them, the young boy folding himself into the cramped business class seats. He would probably complain about the lack of room for his abnormally long legs, but Eiji could laugh at him. Eiji would be able to see him at least, to have a tangible Ash right in front of him that he could touch, that he could take away from New York and protect. But everything in his gut was telling him that was impossible. But why?

_The ways in which you talk to me,_

_Have me wishin’ I was gone._

The flight was long, and Eiji and Ibe barely touched ground before Eiji had pulled out his phone. Nothing. No texts from anyone back in New York, Eiji wasn’t sure why that set everything inside him on fire. It was like a dull shot through his abdomen. He was sure Max would text him, Max had read the worry on his face and had immediately known. Maybe Max shared his thoughts.

“Lets get a coffee before we get the train, you like tired Okumura-kun” Ibe wheeled him towards the coffee shop outside of the airport. They were to get the train from Tokyo to Eiji’s hometown, and Ibe would stay with them for a night before returning to his own home. But the unease was filling Eiji’s bones, weighing him down. Why hadn’t Max texted him? Or even Sing, Alex, Bones, anyone. Eiji felt like crying, like breaking down and screaming. He would if he weren’t in the middle of Tokyo, and if Ibe didn’t look like he was about to pass out in worry. So, like he had many a time in New York, Eiji squashed the pain he felt and allowed Ibe to buy them a coffee.

_The ways you say my name,_

_Have me runnin’ on and on._

The train ride was quiet, Ibe on his tablet to distract himself from how unnervingly quiet Eiji was. In New York, Eiji hadn’t hesitated to tell Ash exactly what he’d thought, and Ash had respected him for it. But now, Eiji didn’t trust his own voice, he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t break under the pain that had seeped so darkly into him. Eiji felt like a part of him was disappearing, and Eiji knew what that meant. Eiji had promised to stay by Ash’s side as long as Ash needed him, and he had promised his soul to the boy forever. They were bonded through soul, and as Eiji felt a part of him darkening and disappearing, it finally settled in him the gravity of what this feeling was.

_Oh, I’m cramping up,_

_I’m cramping up._

When the train arrived in his hometown, his mother sensed something was wrong immediately. But Eiji barely registered as Ibe suggested she let it be for the time being, until Eiji was ready to voice what was happening to him. Surprisingly, his mother listened, did Eiji really look that bad?

_But you’re cracking up,_

_You’re cracking up._

It had been three days, and there was radio silence from New York. Eiji had insisted Sing take his number, and he knew Max had both his and Ibe’s, so why hadn’t he been told anything? He was angry, it didn’t matter whether or not Ash never wanted to see him again, Eiji had to know why a part of him was missing. When Ash had been taken by Golzine, Eiji could barely sleep a wink and everyone around him was terrified of the boy. Sing and Cain had told them all to stay away from Eiji, until Eiji was ready to come to them. It seemed like everyone knew just how much Ash’s safety meant to Eiji. Eiji had put Ash in danger most of the time he was in America, but as much as Ash wanted to save Eiji, the sentiment was greatly returned. In his letter, Eiji had told Ash just as much. ‘But I wanted to protect you’.

“Eiji, are you hungry?” his sister was cautious but Eiji nodded all the same, the young girl procuring a tray containing ramen. Thanking her, Eiji expected her to leave his bedroom but she took a seat on his bed instead.

“I heard Ibe-san telling mother about a boy called Ash” it wasn’t phrased as a question, but she trailed off after his name and Eiji felt as if someone was pushing into a fresh wound when Ash’s name hit his ears. Resting his chopsticks down, Eiji’s eyes drifted out of his window. The sun was setting, orange and pink hues decorating a cloudless sky. Eiji remembered standing by the river with Ash, when the younger boy had told him that he wasn’t scared of death. Eiji had wished that feeling away from someone so young.

_And I’m Mr. Loverman,_

_And I miss my lover, man._

“Ash wa- is a good friend” why had the past tense slipped out so easily, and why did it feel like it was crushing Eiji alive? Eiji had been hurt, kidnapped, shot, stabbed. But nothing hurt more than the half of him in the dark right now. He was angry as well. With Sing, Max, anybody who was keeping him out of the loop. Surely, they’d have told him if something had happened to Ash, they knew how much the blonde boy meant to him.

“You met him in America? What was he like?” she asked, resting her chin on her hands as she leant forward to hear her older brother talk.

_I’m Mr. Loverman,_

_Oh, and I miss my lover._

Eiji could talk about Ash for hours, he knew he could. There was something so intensely enigmatic about the boy, his natural charm and ease masked a scared young boy. Ash would do absolutely anything for those he deemed deserve it, and even if no one else saw it, the young boy felt things do deeply they’d rip his core. Of course, Eiji didn’t tell his sister this. He described the eighteen-year-old boy as if he was a normal teenager, it felt almost like blasphemy for describing him as such an average person because Ash was entirely the opposite.

“He sounds lovely,” his sister frowned, “but he doesn’t sound like someone you’d hide away in your room for?” So, she could see right through him. The long-awaited tears brewed in his eyes, and instead of biting him back he let them fall. Memories of the hideout, Ash curled up on his lap as he shed the needed tears and Eiji held him. Screwing his eyes closed, he felt his sister wrap her arms around his shaking frame. No questions were asked, no explanation of why Eiji was crying, she just held him as he finally let himself feel a part of him slip away. A part of his soul, tied to a beloved, slipped away.

_I’m shattered now,_

_I’m spilling out, Upon this linoleum ground,_

_I’m reeling in my brain again._

A long week was behind him since he left on the plane back to Japan and Eiji had regained the use of his legs, he was no longer bound to the house. His phone had been left abandoned; he hadn’t even put it on charge. Out of pity, his sister took him on small walks that he could manage. To make sure Eiji wouldn’t waste away in his room. Eiji’s camera lay discarded on his desk, he couldn’t bare what he knew was contained in it. Eiji had maintained his promise of documenting his time in New York, it wasn’t his fault there was only one person he’d wanted to document in his time there.

_Before it can get back to you,_

_Oh, what am I supposed to do without you?_

The walk was longer today, his sister chatting idly as he knew she couldn’t stand the slice eloping between them. It was nice actually, because if Eiji was left alone with his thoughts he slipped into the darkness far too easily, it enveloped him and Eiji could barely hold onto the slither of him that was left. He hadn’t even voiced what he knew the reality was, if he did, he’d have to come to terms with it. Loosing someone wasn’t something Eiji ever wanted to understand, but he had watched many die in such a short amount of time. When he’d watched Skip, Shorter, everyone else, leave the Earth in the midst of plaguing war, he felt lost. Powerless was the word. But this time it was different, it’s like darkness was everywhere. Eiji couldn’t even watch the dawn rise out of his window, because his beloved was the dawn, and he couldn’t see him.

_I’m Mr. Loverman,_

_And I miss my lover, man._

“Eiji, Ibe-san is on the phone” his mother called from the front room. Sitting up, Eiji tentatively rolled out of bed and walked towards where his mother was holding out the phone for him. Something felt weird, it was unexplainable.

“Eiji,” Ibe blew out a sigh of relief, “I tried your phone, and it didn’t go through.”

“My phone has been off, how are you Ibe-san?” Eiji leant his forehead against the wall. It was hard to talk to his family, let alone someone who had lived through the hell he’d been through in America. Ibe felt like a walking reminder of everything Eiji had lost.

“I think you need to turn it on. Max has tried to contact you” Ibe was quiet, why was he quiet? Max. It was Ash. It had to be, a week had passed and now frustration rose through Eiji. A whole week without anything, no news, no words from people he trusted. It was a betrayal and now they were finally going to tell him what he already knew.

“Thank you, Ibe-san” Eiji hung up before Ibe could say anything else and made his way back to his room.

_I’m Mr. Loverman,_

_Oh, and I miss my lover._

As soon as his phone lit up with battery, Eiji read the notifications halfheartedly until he reached the missed call from Max. Eiji wasn’t even sure that he wanted to call him back, he could live his life never hearing from them again. Whether or not it would be a good life wasn’t important.

_I’m Mr. Loverman,_

_And I miss my lover, man._

Considering it for longer than he should, Eiji’s thumb hovered over the call button. Would he finally have to face why darkness had seeped into his core and taken over his every move? Eiji wasn’t sure if living in betrayed bliss would be easier, maybe then he could just lie to himself. This was just childish heartbreak and Eiji was an idiot for feeling it. But he went against himself and pressed the button anyway. It rang three times before it went through and there was silence on the other end. Max wasn’t the type to not say hello and Eiji was sure he recognised the pattern of breath, but it couldn’t be. Eiji had spent a week feeling like he was dying, like an intergral part of him was being cruelly ripped away from him. Eiji hesitated before he spoke,

“hello?”

_I’m Mr Loverman,_

“Eiji?” that voice, it was quiet, but it was unmistakable. The phone dropped, clattering against the floor as a sob wracked through his body. Frantically he gathered his phone and pressed it against his cheek.

“Ash…”

_Oh, and I miss my lover._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why had he woken up? Where was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit from Ash's point of view
> 
> TW for slight mentions of abuse and suicidal ideation in this chapter so be careful before reading!

_Shooting stars never fly for me,_

_My heart’s on Mars kinda hard to see._

There was persistent beeping driving through his skull, it was infuriating. He tried to blink his eyes open, but they were so heavy, why was he so tired? Blurred voices almost broke past the continuous beeping, but he couldn’t put his finger on any of them. Everything felt so unclear, so he allowed himself to drift back to his slumber. As he drifted into sleep, his dreams were full of a singular person. Of jet-black fluffy hair, dark eyes full of warmth and innocence. Had he ruined the innocence of those eyes? Everything inside him felt like he was responsible for something so tragic. That voice called his name repeatedly, screaming for him with desperation clawing at the tone.

_But you know, you know, I’ll see you again,_

_You know, you know, I’ll see you again._

“How is he doing?” a gruff voice broke through the stagnant silence; he knew that voice. Finally, his eyes felt light enough to open but he regretted it almost instantly as he was forced to screw them shut due to the blinding fluorescent light. But him opening his eyes, even if for a brief moment, had caused a scene. People rushed around him, pressing hands on his body to check vitals. Suddenly, it hit him, he was alive. The last thing he remembered was the letter clutched tightly in his hands, a knife cutting through his flesh, and stumbling back to his favourite table. But not his usual seat.

“Ash?” that voice was familiar, Ash clutched onto it. Forcing himself to open his eyes, Ash winced against the bright lights but persisted anyway. Everything blurred into one, Ash felt like he hadn’t opened his eyes in years. In attempt to open his mouth, Ash realised it felt dry as fuck. In a whisper, the word water tumbled out of his lips. Soon, a small cup was being pressed to his lips and Ash gratefully sipped the liquid to ease his throat.

_Shooting stars never fly for me,_

_My heart’s on Mars kinda hard to see._

“Max?” Ash thought he recognised one voice at least, and soon a large hand was touching his head fondly. Ash almost recoiled from the touch, but he knew he could trust it for whatever reason.

“I’m here son” Max’s voice was grounding, and Ash turned his head to look at him. The lights still pierced his head but there was Max. Rough was one way to describe how the older geezer looked, it was like he hadn’t shaved in a few days, maybe barely moved. For some reason, that made guilt touch his every bone. Who else was here? Ash didn’t dare breathe the name he wanted to ask about, it felt wrong to fall from his lips right now anyway.

“Where am I?” Ash tried to sit up and he struggled as he did, his side felt like it was splitting open all over again. Ash had sustained many injuries recently, and his body was finally letting him pay for it.

“Ash I –“

“You’re at my home,” Yut-Lung’s voice, “in a medical office.” Ash almost leapt out of bed right then, if it wasn’t for Max’s hand on his arm in an oddly reassuring way.

_But you know, you know, I’ll see you again,_

_You know, you know, I’ll see you again._

Too weak to fight, Ash had to trust everyone around him. It took him a couple of days before Ash was able to move properly. Max helped him eat, no longer relying on a drip. Alex had been the only one from the old gang allowed to the Lee Mansion, and the young man looked like he was about ready to hit Ash. Deservedly, he’d caused a lot of worry to everyone around him. He could see it on Max’s face. Ash didn’t want to ask about why he was here and not lying dead six feet under, too much of a fucking coward. But the conversation came around eventually, when Ash found out he’d been lying there for four days.

“How did you find me?” Ash croaked out; his usual grace long gone as he looked towards the man next to his bed. He’d convinced Max to go shower and shave, and the man looked better now Ash was alive.

“It was –“Max looked like he couldn’t finish the sentence, but someone else was in the room to do it for him.

“Eiji” Sing was blunt with the name, like it didn’t cause Ash’s heart to constrict and break. Sing explained that Eiji had looked like a part of him was dying and it had terrified everyone, there was a slight accusatory tone to Sing’s words. Ash had dismissed Sing as the younger boy had begged him to go to Eiji and at least be man enough to say goodbye. Ash wasn’t man enough to say goodbye to the boy he lo-

“You were holding his letter” Max stumbled on his words and suddenly Ash sat up. The letter, where was it? Sing seemed to read his mind, too many people seemed to do that now. Ash had spent all of his years since he was eight hiding behind an iron mask, the only time it had ever slipped was with Eiji. The letter was placed in front of him, bloody and tear stained from where Ash had tried to die on it. He had actively tried to die, hadn’t even fought the stab wound. It felt like a finality, he had tried to run to Eiji when the knife was plunged into his stomach, and Ash had taken it as a sign.

“You’re a fucking dumbass Lynx!” Sing shouted, even Max looked shocked. But Ash knew why he was angry, Sing had wanted to ring his neck for not going to that airport.

_Feel it in the sunrise,_

_Even in the nighttime._

Ash couldn’t even argue with him, especially when he could read the words of Eiji’s letter in his lap. ‘My soul is always with you’. Eiji was Ash’s, and Ash Eiji’s in return. Memories of that night in a hideout struck him when Ash had asked Eiji to stay by his side and Eiji had promised. He meant it as well. Eiji never said anything that he didn’t mean.

“Eiji felt like he was fucking dying because you didn’t get any goddamn help! You don’t give a shit about him, do you?” Sing’s arms were flying as he shouted at him, and suddenly Ash leapt from his bed. It hurt, every fire of his body burned, and he probably tore every single stitch in him, but he was holding Sing against a wall now, the shorter boy dangling in the air.

“You don’t have a clue! That boy means more to me than you could ever fucking imagine – that’s why I didn’t fight death, because Eiji is better off without me. That letter tore me open more than any stab wound, any gunshot! Eiji deserves more!” Ash’s anger tore through him, the Chinese boy blinking rapidly. Ash couldn’t feel anything until a hand touched his shoulder and Ash dropped Sing to the floor in a heap. Ash didn’t care how much it hurt Max to hear that Ash had wanted to die, Max probably guessed as much anyway. He had over heard Max talking to someone in his first hazy awaken, something about how peaceful Ash had looked when he found him, a smile upon his lips.

_It’s hard to adjust now,_

_Cause you aint around, no._

Ash had to rest for another day after his outburst, eventually the doctor that Yut-Lung had employed had told him that if he didn’t strain himself anymore, he’d be absolutely fine. Ash had played with death too many times, maybe he was fucking immortal. What a curse that would be for him. Yut-Lung visited him on the fifth day and the pair had agreed to not be friends, but they would no longer seek out each other. A truce of sorts. An influx of visitors, Ash almost wished they’d all leave him alone. It was the sixth day when Sing finally returned, Ash had woken up to him by his bedside. They sat in silence for a while, Ash watching the vast gardens from his place in bed. When food was brought to them both, Ash sat up to eat with Sing.

“I’m sorry my brother stabbed you” Sing finally spoke, abandoning his food to instead look at Ash. The younger boy looked sad; Ash hadn’t realised just how much Sing had lost as well. Lao was his brother, and it was because Lao thought Ash was going to kill Sing that he’d even stabbed him.

“I’m sorry I shot him” Ash was honest, after the Colonel, Ash never wanted to touch a gun again in his life, but it had unfortunately come to that. A flash of hurt was on Sing’s face, but it disappeared quickly, Ash knew that feeling too. Never let anyone get to see that side of you, it was too dangerous.

“Ash, can I give you a bit of advice?” Sing never usually asked for permission so Ash nodded all the same.

“Call him” Sing’s words were so quiet.

_Do they treat you real nice?_

_How’d you like the new town?_

Eiji thought Ash was dead, at least that’s what Ibe had alluded to Max. But Ash felt half of him in so much pain, not physically but in something that was so intangible. Half of his soul was shattered, broken, and suffering and it was his fault. Ash hadn’t made it to the airport, hadn’t told him how he felt, hadn’t protected Eiji. Ash thought he knew what was best for Eiji all along, but maybe he was wrong. Ash had been hurting him this entire time.

“You’ll kill yourself regretting it” Sing was right but was regret easier to live with than the idea of ever hurting Eiji again. What if he lost him? Ash had worked hard, but he still had enemies. Ash didn’t say anything, barely moved those jade green eyes from the beautiful gardens. Ash imaged Eiji running through them, that gorgeous laugh and the bright smile that made Ash feel hope for the first time since he was a child.

_Hard to adjust now, ‘_

_Cause you ain’t around, yeah._

A week since the library was when Ash was finally able to walk again, and his first point of call was those gardens he’d looked over. Unfortunately, Yut-Lung was there when he arrived and had already noticed Ash before the blonde boy could turn away from him. A glass of red wine lazily turned in slender fingers, the other patted the bench next to him. Annoyed, Ash sat down anyway.

“How are you recovering Ash Lynx?” Yut-Lung asked, the usual sensualness in his tone lingering as Ash shrugged his shoulders and frowned. Yut-Lung and him were similar, two traumatised young men who were forced to grow up well before they should have. People meant to protect them abused them, left them in the dark and vulnerable. Used, pieces of meat to those who discarded them.

“What’s on that pretty mind of yours?” Yut-Lung asked, pushing Ash to talk.

“Eiji” Ash finally said after a few beats of silence. Visibly stiffening at the boy’s name, Ash didn’t miss the look of contempt on his otherwise nonchalant face. Maybe, it was the vast amount of alcohol the man had been consuming that allowed the slip of emotion. Ash knew Yut-Lung didn’t like his Japanese companion, probably because of what Eiji represented. Everything the pair of them weren’t. Eiji loved without second guessing, he gave his heart so innocently it almost made Ash sick at first. Trust was normal for Eiji, and it showed.

“Blanca mentioned to me once, when I had it out for your little friend,” Ash almost growled at the way Yut-Lung talked about Eiji, but the young man waved his hand, “he said that ‘You must not hurt Eiji’. I had no idea what the man meant until now.” Blanca had said that. Ash almost rolled his eyes.

“Boys like us have lost too much” Yut-Lung didn’t offer anything else up, but Ash knew what he meant. He knew what those words meant.

_When will I see you, see you, see you again?_

_I_ _just wanna hold your hand, yeah._

Max had told him Eiji hadn’t answered the phone and Ash’s gut fell through. Why hadn’t he answered? Max assured him it was okay, the boy was seeing his parents again after a two year, extremely eventful gap. But Ash worried, he hadn’t wanted to call Eiji himself, the possibility the boy wouldn’t answer to him was too much. Maybe it was Sing, Yut-Lung or the fervent looks that Max kept sending his way, but Ash knew he had to call Eiji. He knew it would make it harder to stay way from him but Eiji deserved to be let in on what was going on at least.

_When will I see you, see you, see you again?_

Max’s phone made Ash jump out of his skin and when Max saw the caller ID and pushed the phone towards him, panic set in internally. What would he even say to Eiji? After everything Ash had caused him, the pain, the torment. Eiji didn’t deserve to have his soul bonded with such a tainted, awful individual. But after the third ring, Ash finally answered it. His voice was stuck in his throat, his breathing uneven. Eiji was there, across the world but in his hand at the same time. That dark feeling that had followed him around, the pain that half of him had been feeling suddenly started to disappear.

“Hello?” Eiji’s tone wavered and Ash almost threw up right there. That was his Eiji, the beautiful boy that had immediately swept him off his feet when the dumbass had asked a notorious gang leader to hold his gun so bashfully.

“Eiji” the name slipped past his lips on instinct, Eiji was all he wanted, and the name felt like music on his tongue. Ash heard a clatter, his spine setting on fire. But Eiji was in Japan and safe, no one was touching and ever would. If Ash had anything to do with it anyway. Ash would never leave Eiji’s side again, if Eiji would have him anyway.

“Ash…” it was whispered and Ash would never get tired of hearing his name on Eiji’s breath.

_I just wanna hold your hand, yeah,_

_Feel it in the sunrise..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DESERVE THE MOST and i wish them happiness forever

**Author's Note:**

> SEE! this is kinda the ending we deserve, i can do another chapter if anyone wants but i like this. i literally finished BF two days ago and the ending hurt me so much so i had to write what i thought both ash and eiji deserved.


End file.
